Minor characters
This is a list of some minor characters. Minor characters that are part of a specific group can be found on the article about said group (see navigation box to the left). Minor characters are characters that make brief appearances, and little information exists about them. The list is sorted alphabetically. Alex Pettyfer Alex Pettyfer played Drake Merwin in the movie based on the FAYZ. In Villain, people confused the real Drake Merwin with Alex Pettyfer. Alicia Alicia is a minor character that makes an appearance in Fear. She, alongside Leslie-Ann, works for Albert. He takes her to the island because he "likes her big breasts". He took her back to Perdido Beach in Light. ''It is mentioned that she has skills with a gun. Alpha Wong '''Alpha Wong' is a minor character mentioned in Fear. She was Jaden's girlfriend. Alvaro Escobar Alvaro Escobar is Edilio's older brother. He works for the military and was positioned in Afghanistan. Becca, Darryl, Philip and Terry Becca, Darryl, Philip and Terry appear briefly in Fear, performing SpongeBob SquarePants episodes to the citizens of Lake Tramonto. BeeBee and Summer BeeBee and Summer are minor characters mentioned in Plague. They look after two littles named Harley and Janice. Bix Bix is a kid that died in the Lake Tramonto Massacre. Blake Blake is a seven-year-old boy who works with Bonnie at the toilets in Lake Tramonto. He enjoys this work, especially as the hours are good and he can play in the sandpit. When Bonnie is killed, a terrified Blake disposes of her body. He is the first living person to see Little Pete's "hand of God". Bonnie Bonnie is a six-year-old girl who is introduced in Fear. She and her best friend, Blake, help build, clean, and monitor the toilets at Lake Tramonto. She does not mind this work and enjoys playing in the sandpit nearby the toilets with Blake. Her life is fairly carefree for a child in the FAYZ. Bonnie is the second child to be taken over by Little Pete. Little Pete is in a strange spirit-form and sees people inside the FAYZ as avatars of themselves. He reaches out to touch Bonnie's avatar, and mixes her DNA with that of a coyote, creating something that is "no longer Bonnie". She dies quickly as a result of this horrific transformation. Buster Buster is a minor character that makes an appearance in Plague, he is one of the victims of the bugs. Charlie Charlie was one of the boys who lived with Zil before the creation of the Human Crew. The only time he is mentioned in Hunger was when the fight between Zil and Hunter reached its climax. D-Con D-Con is a minor character that makes an appearance in Lies. He is one of Orsay's followers. He appears doing miscellaneous things throughout the novel. Diana Diana '''(not Diana Ladris) is a girl that Caine once took a boat trip with when his father was trying to get hired by her father. She had red hair and bulging eyes, and when she started hitting on him he turned her down. She started smoking pot and threatened to tell her father that Caine had made her smoke it if he rejected her, but he laughed and told her to go ahead, knowing she wouldn't. Dorian '''Dorian is a minor character that makes an appearance in Plague, he dies in the bug attack. Harry Harry was introduced in Hunger, living with his friends Zil, Hunter and Charlie. Soon all the roommates become jealous of Hunter's power because he is the only freak in their household and this causes friction between them. Zil accuses Hunter of stealing a piece of beef jerky that Zil had been hiding, and the argument becomes violent when Zil picks up a fire poker to attack Hunter. Hunter tries to defend himself by using his power of invisible heat waves on Zil. Right before Hunter is about to attack Zil, Harry jumps in between them and he gets hit instead, resulting in his death. Jaden Jaden is a minor character in Fear. After he gets into a scuffle with Cigar, he is accidentally killed, Cigar is eventually punished for his, even though it was accidental. It was mentioned that he dated a girl named Alpha Wong. Jim Jim is a boy mentioned at the end of Plague, wondering whether Albert supported Sam or Caine. Joe junior Joe junior is the druggie brother of Bug. He was likely named after his father and was older than Bug. He is mentioned in one of the few times Bug talks about his family. Joel Joel is a character that rescues Sam from the burning building with Edilio in Gone. Joey Joey is mentioned in Hunger, a few kids ask Lana if she can fix Joey's bruised knee. Karl Karl makes an appearance in Gone, he attended Perdido Beach School and was in seventh grade. K.B. K.B. was found dead on the beach in Lies with a bottle of vodka in his hand. Keira and Tabitha Keira and Tabitha are gossiping girls that may have died in Fear when the coyotes attack. Leonard Leonard is a minor character that is mentioned in Lies. He is mentioned as the possible missing kid, however it turns out to be Marty instead. Matteo Matteo is a kid and photographer mentioned in Hunger. He takes photos of burning zekes in the melon field. Although a lot of kids took photos of the zekes, Matteo's pictures were said to be the best. Marcie Marcie is a minor character that is mentioned in Plague, she and Roscoe both worked for Albert. Melissa Melissa is mentioned in Plague, she is one of the many victims of the Supernatural Death Cough. Natalie Green Natalie Green worked for the gorvenment in Monster. She persuaded Dekka to join them and escorted her to The Ranch. Paolo Paolo is a minor character mentioned in Hunger. He, Caine, and a girl named Diana (but not Diana Ladris) go on a boat trip because their fathers are organizing a business deal. He tries to chat Diana up but fails, and goes away to be sick after smoking weed. Pat Patrick, Pat for short, is a minor character that makes an appearance in Fear on the toilet. He was a bystander to Bonnie's death, due to her being in the same place as her. Peter Peter is a normal boy who is only mentioned once in the series. He is said to have been a normal, 12-year-old boy within the FAYZ. In Fear, when Mary is telling about Little Pete, Peter is mentioned when Dr. Greene and Dr. Chandiramani are trying to understand why Mary said that Little Pete created the FAYZ. Pug Pug is a minor character that makes an appearance in Fear. Like Leslie-Ann and Alicia she works for Albert. She later fires a missile at Caine and Diana in Light, but Caine moves it away with his telekinesis. Rachel, Cass and Colby Rachel, Cass and Colby are three sisters who only appear very briefly in Light. They are described by Sam as "three regular kids who had never been important in the FAYZ." They appear very briefly, attempting to rescue Sam from Gaia by charging at her with tire irons and clubs. They are subsequently burnt to death by Gaia with Sam's power. These three characters were based on fans from Twitter who had asked Michael Grant to put them in the book. Sandy Sandy is mentioned in Hunger, she and her roommate apparently had a feud with a boy named Tom O'Dell due to them accusing him of killing and eating their cat. Sarah Willetson Sarah Willetson is a minor character that Duck has a crush on. She is mentioned in Hunger. Spartacus Spartacus is a minor character that makes an appearance in Light. He is one of the many people killed by Gaia (although technically he was killed by Sam), and is described as having long hair going down to his waist. Tim Tim is a minor character that makes an appearance in Fear as a guard for Lake Tramonto. He is the first person to see Astrid, and let's her pass because he knew her. Detective Williams Detective Williams is a minor character who appears in Hero, accompanying the Rockborn Gang to prevent the feds from stopping them. Zoey Zoey is a minor character that makes an appearance in Plague, she is one of the victims of the bugs. Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Gone Category:Hunger Category:Lies Category:Plague Category:Fear Category:Light Category:Monster Category:Monster Trilogy characters